


「本马达」Comfort

by nejiang



Category: Ben Affleck - Fandom, Matt Damon - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:40:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8952433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nejiang/pseuds/nejiang
Summary: pwp，安慰play，一发完





	

“你看到了吗？”

电话里的声音听起来比平时沙哑，语速很快，没什么感情起伏。

Matt努力捕捉Ben声音里的情绪色彩，迟钝一秒答道：“嗯⋯⋯”

他在晚宴上收到推送通知，匆匆扫了几眼就找个借口提前退场。刚坐上车就接到Ben的电话。

“你在家里？”Matt问，对方不置可否嗯了一声后他继续道，“等着我，我现在过去。”

 

Matt降下点车窗，解开礼服上的领结，宴会上不可避免喝了点酒，此刻被夜风一吹，上头的酒气扩散到全身，心里像被腌过放在火上烤，恨不得马上就到Ben的身边。

 

等他终于从车上下来，碰到冰凉的房门把手时，忽然停顿住，深呼吸两次，捋顺散到额头的前发。

他穿过空旷的客厅，走进Ben的书房。里面只点开了盏落地灯，窗口半敞，纱帘轻轻被风鼓动。

房间里还飘着没有散去的烟味。

Ben坐在窗边的皮制沙发椅上，背风逆光，看起来像一尊凝固的铸像。看到Matt进来他终于动了下，把手里快烧干的香烟按进面前矮桌上的烟灰缸里，没有说话。

Matt看看烟灰缸里的一摞烟蒂，旁边喝了一半的威士忌，Ben的手机也摆在上面，屏幕随着推送提醒一亮，一亮。

Ben整个人陷进座椅里，什么也没做，仿佛在夜里迷路似的，等着Matt来领他。

“晚宴顺利吗？”Ben看着Matt向他走过来，出声问，也许笑了下，也许没有，光线昏暗，Ben问完嘴角凌厉的线条又紧紧抿起来。

Matt歪下头：“香槟很难喝，陪我再喝点？”随手脱下礼服外套放到一边的长沙发上，Matt往酒杯里倒些酒拿在手里，走到Ben面前，慢慢跪坐到他腿上。

座椅很宽大，为了容纳Ben的体型特别定制的，Matt坐在Ben的大腿上，双腿分在他身体两侧，举着酒杯自己喝一口，递给Ben。

酒杯停在空中，Ben看着他，没有接过来，抬起眼帘射过去的眼神在朦胧光影里看起来孤寂锐利，像是在对Matt说，这样没用。

“或者，你想这样喝？”热辣的酒液咽下喉咙，Matt把酒杯收回来，里面的酒全灌进口里，双手捧住Ben的脸，凑了过去。

Ben的嘴唇上有干燥的烟草味道，他躲了一下，似乎不赞同Matt的举动。然而Matt的嘴唇已经飞快贴了上来。

湿漉漉的，泡过酒精的嘴唇异常柔软醉人。

浓烈的酒香味在两人的口腔，鼻腔里弥散开。酒液和Matt的舌尖一起滑进Ben的口里，Ben认命似的默许Matt勾住他的舌，咽下Matt喂给他的烈酒。

理智上，Ben认为眼下不是个寻欢的好时机，他应该直面眼前的现实，分析并且改进。可是这个现实如此不美好，不满意，也无法马上改进成功，让人们重新认识他。

也许Matt是对的。对自己好一点，做点让自己快乐的事，然后再精神饱满地重振旗鼓，是他此刻唯一能做的。

“他们说，我马上就要到另一次低谷。”火热的湿吻结束后，Ben靠在椅背上说，大部分酒液流进他的胃里，还有一些沾到他微长的胡须上。

“是吗？可是我马上就要把你送上高潮了。”Matt挺起腰，一边解开拉链脱下长裤，内裤，一边笑着说。

Ben听到也笑了，却依然没什么精神的样子，偏头看着坐在他胯间的Matt忙碌。

刚刚两人一阵摩擦热吻，腿间的东西不同程度都有抬头迹象。Matt解完自己的，又解开Ben的裤链，把他那个危险的大家伙拿出来握在手里。

“总有一天，他们会知道你有多么出色，他们已经知道了。”Matt双手握住Ben逐渐显出侵略性的粗长性器，用柔软的掌心揉弄敏感的顶端。

他感到屁股底下强壮的腰和大腿绷紧了，继续道：“你的才华，天分，多年日积月累的经验和沉淀，你展示过了，没有偶然的成功，那些都无法否认。”

Ben还是消沉地看着他不说话。

Matt撅撅嘴，好吧，他决定拿出点诚意。他扭开几粒衬衫上的衣扣，手指犹豫了下，慢慢抬起来，食指和中指捅开自己的嘴唇，一直没到指根。

嘴里含着自己的手指，Matt说不出话，只能透过发丝看着Ben。安静幽暗的书房里除了空调噪音，只剩湿润响亮的吸吮声。

Matt的眼睛里被噎出水光，还在用眼神向Ben诉说他有多么优秀。

喝下的酒精开始发挥作用，Matt身上渗出一层细汗，他看到Ben也是。酒精蒸发到空气里，像干燥的燃料库被引燃的前一秒。

拉紧的燥热感和荷尔蒙味道。

当他把被舔得足够湿滑的手指塞进自己抬高的屁股里时，Ben暗淡的眼神终于变得灼热。

他在Ben的面前直起大腿，用一个有些难堪的姿势，身体前倾，用手指开拓自己。全身除了一件半敞开，为了参加晚宴浆得笔挺的雪白衬衫，什么也没穿，两腿间翘起的性器还在衬衫下摆里若隐若现。

不知出于闷热还是羞涩，Matt身上露出的部分浮现些微带着光泽的淡粉色。空气太燥热，已经超出Matt预想的范围，他觉得有必要再说点什么，不然压缩的呼吸还有Ben的视线会让他透不过气。

他舔了舔嘴唇，扶着Ben硬邦邦的胸膛稳定住自己，气息飘忽着开口：“你知道，在我心里你有多完美，聪明，才华横溢，但是相信我，真正的你，比我想的还要更出色百倍⋯⋯”

后面的开拓显出成效，他进出的越发顺畅。谢天谢地，他就快撑不下去了。

Matt呼出口气，几乎颤抖着低下头把Ben完全硬挺起来的阴茎对准自己湿热的肉洞，缓缓坐进去。

过程有些困难，他粗糙的润滑没那么到位，而Ben的尺寸又那么大，好在那个比他小两岁正在失意的男人终于知道自己动动手，扶住Matt打颤的腰，脸埋进Matt汗湿的颈窝里。

Matt的心马上软了。

他侧过头，蹭蹭Ben有些打卷的短发，“只要你坚持下去，所有人，早晚和我一，一样，知道你有多好⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯”

“不。”像个大型犬一样的男人一张手就把他整个圈进怀里，嘴唇贴着他的颈侧，声音像埋起来一样沙哑，“没有人能像你一样。”Ben的手掐住Matt的腰，带着他在他的胯上坐下，起来。

今天的Matt和平时不太一样，很少这么主动，诱惑人心。Ben小心操进熟悉的肠道里，抱紧Matt珍惜自己的福利。

“他们不会知道这么多。”Ben调笑的口气说。

“他们只要知道他们该知道的就够了。”Matt笑着回抱住他。

为了方便Ben来回进出，Matt向后倾斜一个角度，没有着力点，全靠腰间Ben强有力的手臂支撑他才没有倒过去。

“接着说。”一个深入的挺进后，Ben舔着Matt脖颈间的汗水说，胡茬每一次扫过光裸的皮肤，都让Matt忍不住打颤。

“嗯？”大脑里的氧气几乎都被抽离出来，正被上下顶弄的Matt迷迷糊糊明白Ben的意思，在冒白光的意识里找到刚刚断掉的线头，喘息着接着鼓吹他的Ben如何天下无敌。

“大家羡慕我，”Matt仰头，喉咙拉长一个弧度，好让呼吸更顺畅些，夹杂在呻吟声里断断续续地说，“羡慕我和你的感情，羡慕我所取得过的成就，奖项，名利，和在好莱坞的地位。然而，如果让我选，在你，和除你以外的所有上做出选择，我会毫无犹豫地选择你，其他什么都不要也可以，只要你，什⋯⋯什么都不换⋯⋯”

起初，Matt还能跟随Ben的律动自己摆动腰杆迎合，但是随着他越说越多，他渐渐跟不上Ben的节奏，他不知道他是怎么在疯狂的撞击里说出那么多话，然而没等他说完，Ben突然抱住他站起来，把他抵在旁边的墙壁上，借着墙壁的推力更深的埋进他身体里，好像这样就能离他近一点，再近一点，久一点，再久一点。

Matt的后背狠狠撞在墙壁上，又弹回Ben肌肉虬结的怀里，Ben用力把他的衬衫扯下来，挂在两臂上，自己却除了胯间的拉链，所有衣物都还完完整整。Matt夹在粗硬的棉布衬衫和冰凉的墙壁之间，裸露的皮肤摩擦的发疼，被衬衫下摆挡住的胀硬性器终于在和Ben下腹的挤蹭中哆哆嗦嗦射出来，好一阵除了破碎的呻吟说不出话。

射精过程中，后穴控制不住地剧烈收缩，被绞紧的Ben低吼一声，托着Matt屁股的双手忽然使劲按紧两边的臀肉，让中心湿粘的肉穴夹得更紧，粗胀的性器狠狠擦过Matt体内的敏感点，一次又一次。

Matt不禁失控地喊出声，抓住Ben的肩头。

不停摇晃的视线有些模糊，他应该流了很多生理泪水，恍惚中欣慰地看到Ben彻底兴奋起来，发稍上滴着汗水，眼神像要把他钉住不放，在他耳边性感地粗喘。

 

后来他们倒在长沙发上，Ben抱着Matt让Matt躺在他身上。结束后，Ben就沉沉睡着了，Matt的礼服被他压得皱皱巴巴。

夜色更深，角落里的灯光和他们始终保持一段安全距离。Matt很疲惫了，还是想在入睡前看一看Ben，悄悄说完没说完的话。

 

你是我漫长的历史，未知的宇宙，以及其间无尽飘落的时光。

珍珠难买，金银不换。

All that’s best and noblest in me loves you。

所以，快点好好睡一觉吧。

 

 

FIN


End file.
